


I Swear

by CountessEricka



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Can't wait for DM3, Dying from feels over here, F/M, Grucy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Are you going to marry Lucy?Gru never expected to admit his true answer. Yes. He wanted to marry Lucy. Every feature brandished her beautiful figure, whether he first noticed her soft, quirky hair or maybe her smile...how her nose scrunched up; how her cheeks seemed to soften. The day she became his wife was a fulfilled day that nobody could forget.





	I Swear

Every love story told by friends or family were fascinating or tedious. What about mine? After reading aloud many bedtime stories, ours reflected a cheesy fairy-tail. They always end with a happily-ever-after no matter the situation. Not to admit most situations were difficult - nothing ever seemed that way around her.

Lucy...

My partner. My first love. My lover. My girlfriend. My fiancée. Today, my wife.

We organised our special day below six months - half a year. No time misspent. Nothing that submerged became as supreme as our marriage. Lucy owned her quirky view around the world, always facing towards the unordinary. How was this believable? Most weddings organised inside a warm chapel. Everyone preferred closing out the insignificant parts of the world. They focused on what mattered. Their lives were changing forever. They wished to cherish this moment only with each other. Exactly what Lucy and I planned to do. Yet, she pleaded to change our scenery.

Ten minutes.

I decided to observe the attractive view. My eyes followed the trail of daisies, buttercups and roses lining the path. Most flowers chosen as red roses - she adored those every time I presented her a bunch whilst we went on dates. 147 leading to this. 

Multiple seats, a few filled by Minions, lined-up and eagerly awaiting the show. Lucy pointed out they should wear tiny bow-ties - she never forgot about the munchkins. Our altar: a curved gate hanging diamond blinking lights and blossoms above us. I wouldn't admit that every edge of this spectacular scenery wouldn't bring a tear to my eye. Not that I cry. Never have I cried. Ex-Greatest Criminal Masterminds never cry! 

The appealing aisle certainly highlighted itself primarily. Margo, Edith and Agnes would launch flower petals into the air here, leading the direction for her. Gliding beside Silas, Lucy would return to my possession once again. She'd finally become mine. My beautiful Queen.

Oh gosh, I want to see her desperately...

My feet seemed glued to the ground. Palms shaky, skin glossy, heartbeat racing. Air slipped into my throat and escaped my lungs, keeping the consciousness steady. Why am I panicking? Marrying Lucy will become my priority, mirroring the moment I adopted my daughters. Well, our daughters now. Agnes always yearned for a mother, but I could never attract a sweet, funny and beautiful woman at the time.

Lucy will be the perfect mother. Those days when I would catch her spending time with them. Whether it was Margo, helping with homework or boy problems. Or Edith, when she eagerly pleaded Lucy to teach her martial arts. And Agnes, who once called Lucy mom when she arrived to her Mother's Day Show by surprise. Yes. Nobody could compare to Lucy.

"Nervous, Gru?"

Five minutes.

Doctor Nefario's voice creeped behind me. Peering over my shoulder, I caught my faithful assistant grinning. He seemed cheerier than usual. Maybe he noticed I've been shaking like a leaf in autumn. Returning to my casual frown, I lied, "Wha-what? Nervous? Me? That's...ridiculous! I'm never nervous...that's ridiculous."

Maybe I stammered too much. The truth - my limbs were shaking so hard that I was afraid they'd shatter. Doctor Nefario has been my best friend for over forty years, to be exact. He knew my emotions. There's nothing I could've shielded. Realising my lies were as useful as a hammer built from paper, Nefario smirked. "So, when you see Miss Wilde walking down that aisle, you're not going to get emotional?"

Oh gosh. What my eyes would feast upon once my beautiful Lucy finally emerged... My pulse raced thinking about every possible appearance. No matter, she was stunning inside and out. "Yes..." I finally sighed, "She's going to be my wife and we're going to be together forever..."

Nefario chuckled in sync with me. Maybe this seemed closer to an anxious laugh. Definitely. My watch beeped once another minute passed, and now only three minutes were between Lucy and me. The number of heart-beats slamming against my chest were the number of words I could first say to my wife. Do I compliment her? Shall I kiss her? Nothing should overwhelm her, no. My wife shouldn't feel embarrassed to stand beside my awkward self.

This exact thought haunted my mind. A hammer smacked into my temple, mirroring the excruciating flood of thoughts. "I'm just worried that I won't be enough for her. Lucy...she's the love of my life. Whenever she smiles, my heart feels like it explodes."

Maybe blabbering about how much of a failure I could become wasn't as optimistic - this was Lucy. Every time she laughed or smiled, I remember how she deserves everything amazing in the world. Universe, actually. I'd move mountains or anything complicated just to please her. But...what if I can't?

The shame must've been apparent, as Nefario patted my shoulder. "I think you should know, every day I see how you two act around each other, and I have enough knowledge to justify that you two were made for each other."

A single breath escaped from my chest. From laughter or nervousness, I'm not sure. Even after he kidnapped my minions behind my back, or supposedly put my wife in danger, he gave up his lifelong dream just to help my family. "Thank you, Nefario."

All of a sudden, everyone rushed to their seats. The beep on my watch timed perfectly with my pulse.

Oh my gosh it's happening. It's happening. It's happening.

My assistant travelled to his own seat, observing beside my mom. Yes, she appeared. I watched her for a few moments, debating whether she should say anything. Mainly, I seemed baffled. I guess a reaction was expected. Throughout one of my rarest moments in life - I sent a forced smile.

The universe suddenly defined differently. Because, how would you react if your mother - constantly pessimistic and abusive - held an encouraging smile for you for the first time in your life?

I would be ecstatic to admit this might've been evidence for luck. But...Lucy and our daughters catching my eye will have better resolutions.

Speaking of our daughters, the three little girls appeared from the archway. Oh...they all looked adorable. Each of them trailed after the other, wearing bright grins and throwing flower petals across the floor. I remembered their ecstatic talk about the wedding; how they boasted about their dresses and Lucy's dress and the surprises they planned...the list goes on.

Margo and Edith giggled at each other as Agnes skipped behind them, throwing petals over the Minions accidentally. What would my world become if I continued to be a villain? Nothing that I saw before my eyes would be true. Yet, let's not focus on that.

The two girls eagerly sat beside my mother, but Agnes rushed up to me with an ecstatic expression. "Mommy is beautiful!" she whispered, before cuddling my leg and rushing back to her sisters.

Hearing those words, my heart dropped like a heavy stone. Mommy. We weren't even married yet, but Agnes always stuck with calling Lucy mom on a regular basis already. Every time the name slipped from her mouth, I always noticed she struggles not to cry.

Speaking of Lucy...

My eye fixated on one sight. Gasps erupted, alongside my deep intake of breath. Revealing from within the plant-overloaded entrance, wearing cheeks that were flushed from the awe, was Lucy.

Oh...my...gosh!

Everything about her resembled the definition of gorgeous. No, beautiful. Her hair, bobbing in its adorable little bun whilst a dazzling crown with a drooping veil rested above her head. Of course - she...she was my Queen. Anything she wore made my chest shrivel until I struggled to gasp for breath. My jaw must've dropped. Calm...Lucy always took it away from me with just her appearance.

Which led my sight to her dress. Wow...

Lucy enjoyed simplicity. That's what made her physique so unique. Her tempting hips hugged a short, snow-white dress with ruffles at the bottom. Like an angel...my angel. Hands itched to grab her waist, pull her against my form and kiss her until time halted. Yet, nothing could compare to her quirky smile. Eyes locked with mine, causing her delicate lips to curve into a cheeky grin. Perfection.

My hands twiddled once Lucy released her grip on Silas, finally curling her fingers around my palm. 'I chose you instead of my job,' she admitted, when my oblivious thoughts wondered why she jumped off the plane to Australia. Even though her job involved defeating villains. I'm an ex-villain. Despite this, she treasured this promise ever since. Now we're here - claiming each other.

A sharp sting pierced in the corner of my eye once Lucy gazed at me. Surely not. Yet, these breath-taking emeralds could melt anyone's heart. She whispered, shuddering slightly, "I can't believe we're getting married..!"

Words urged to slip, but the man before us allowing us to marry began to speak. Although Lucy paid attention to him as much as myself, I wouldn't break my focus from her beautiful figure.

Words leaped over my head, blocked from every thought driven inside me. My mind fuzzy...like the vintage televisions that had nothing to present. Fifty years I've been an independent man. My career was my main priority, and mistakes couldn't be afforded. Yes, I owned a high-school crush. Yes, I seemed emotional at the time. Rejection seeped in, however, and there wasn't another method where romance would creep into my life again.

But, Lucy changed my mind...

To this day, I'm oblivious to her tactics on how she tackled into my armoured heart. She appreciated me. You look much better bald, she whispered that special night. Now, after 147 dates and many experiences together, I can barely believe that Lucy Wilde stood by my side at this second; eager to marry me.

Without realising, Lucy clasped onto my palm with her tender fingers. My heart pounded - how tiny her hand was compared to mine, I couldn't stop thinking how fragile she appeared. Me, the ex-villain, could easily harm her. Not that I wanted to! However I scolded myself whenever our hands entwined, to be careful.

One of the minions handed Lucy one of the golden rings were chose together. I'm not sure whether she chuckled or forced herself not to break down, because once her fingertips slipped the band around my finger, her glistening eyes stared back at mine. Her familiar beam brightening every second of this day further.

Should I just kiss her now?

Whilst holding her tiny palm, I recalled the vows we repeated before. Till death do us part. What even is that statement? That's declaring that our love continues until we die. No! If I owned an infinite amount of lifetimes I would want to spend every second with Lucy.

Our source of affection - the dazzling gold ring - found its new home around Lucy's finger. Watching her expression, I failed to keep my heart from faltering like slowly melting in a furnace. The dazzling shine from the ring reflected inside her hues - two twinkling stars that attempted to figure out whether this was all a dream.

A dream come true, yes.

Lucy giggled at my attempt to speak. Random words babbled from my mouth, only because I focused mainly on her cheeky grin and appealing figure. How did I manage to find a lady so adorable? "You're...so beautiful!"

My - I suppose - charm only reserved for Lucy, which took affect on her blazing cheeks. From my words, and what the man beside us finally cheered. You may kiss your bride.

Finally!

I attempted to prove how desperate I was, yet she already planted a possessive kiss on my lips before I could steal the chance. I wanted these soft petals pressed against mine forever; the taste of berries lingering on her skin.

She opened her eyes, revealing those two beautiful emeralds that were full of life. "Oh, big guy. You're looking sharp yourself."

"I love you so much..." Yes. From the first second, I understood that Lucy Wilde would be mine. My precious wife. There couldn't be anybody else who can steal my heart like a walk in the park. I understood that she would become my world, and she'd reveal my inner emotions toward her.

"I love you too, sweetie..." she murmured, making the corners of my mouth upturn. These silly pet-names I overheard sometimes on the street used to make me want to slam my face into a concrete wall. Yet, when Lucy used these names, I couldn't help the boiling flush on my face.

Throughout my life, I wore armour strong enough to block everything. But, obviously I will make a loving exception to my beautiful daughters and my adorable wife. "I'm so happy I met you."

Leaning in, Lucy whispered in a low-tone whilst peering around so nobody could hear. "To be honest, I thought I'd live the rest of my life talking to you through my posters."

My head tilted a little, as I chuckled at her statement. I felt quite honoured the first time I entered her home - she kept newspaper prints of the heinous heists I committed when I was a villain. That concept was the second most adorable thing about her.

Somehow, the attraction between our lips connected once again, like we couldn't stand being apart. My palms rested on her cheeks, about to invite her deeper into the kiss, until a bunch of arms wrapped around my legs. Margo grinned up at us, whilst Edith adventured to my shoulders, gazing at the scene below. Lucy reached down to hoist Agnes on her hip, drawing her daughter close to her form. They were inseparable, those two.

Actually, none of us were inseparable. They are my beautiful family.


End file.
